Fogo
by AriadnetheDevil
Summary: Durante a noite Tony é "atacado" por alguém, o que não é nem de longe algo ruim para ele.


Tony Stark estava viciado. E sabia disso.

Uma noite, deitado de bruços em sua cama, quase dormindo, sentiu um leve toque sobre os lençóis em sua perna. Tão leve que teria passado despercebido se não tivesse continuado até suas costas. Assustado, Tony virou-se e tentou alcançar o abajur. Mas quem o acordara não queria ser visto ou reconhecido, e sentou-se sobre seus quadris, segurando a mão esquerda no colchão.

"Mas o que...?" tentou dizer Tony, sendo silenciado por um indicador comprido em seus lábios. O indicador deu lugar ao polegar, que passeou por seu lábio inferior indo em direção ao queixo, em uma carícia leve e fria. Os lábios finos da pessoa roçaram contra os seus de forma imperceptível, enquanto a mão direita descia por seu tórax, arranhando a junção entre sua carne e o reator que o mantinha vivo, e os quadris acima dos seus se moviam cadenciadamente. Tony gemeu, sentindo seu membro se enrijecer.

Sem perder o tom de brincadeira, comentou: "Cuidado, hein? Quem brinca com fogo acaba queimado." Tony ouviu a pessoa rir e aproximar sua boca novamente.

"Fogo é uma das minhas especialidades."

Tony ofegou ao reconhecer a voz. Aproveitando o momento de susto, o outro homem mordeu o lábio inferior de Tony, sem parar os movimentos cadenciados. A mão que ainda estivera passeando por seu corpo finalmente alcançou o membro do milionário e começou a masturbá-lo de forma lenta e torturante.

Agora Tony se dividia entre pedir socorro ou aproveitar o momento. E no momento não se encontrava em condição de raciocinar direito. Não com seu suposto agressor tocando cada ponto sensível que ele tinha. Alguns ele até desconhecia serem tão sensíveis. Apenas um banho frio não seria capaz de aliviá-lo, e aquilo estava tão bom...

Rendendo-se, Tony agarrou os cabelos compridos e finos do outro e puxou a cabeça para si, finalmente beijando os lábios que se entretinham em excitá-lo mais.

E assim se passaram quase dois meses. Todas as noites os "ataques" vinham, sempre no mesmo horário, e todas as noites Tony esperava pelo atacante, em um misto de receio e expectativa. Ficava cada vez mais evidente que as intenções de seu visitante noturno eram apenas vir, fazer o que queria e ir embora, fazendo o dono da casa ceder cada vez mais rápido. Quando Tony não estava em seu quarto no horário dos "ataques" o visitante não vinha, o que deixava Tony um pouco mais chato no dia seguinte.

Tony estava viciado. Ele, que antes ficava até altas horas trabalhando em sua oficina, agora sempre ia para seu quarto "dormir" em horários aceitáveis, apenas para não perder mais nenhuma das visitas soturnas. E não apenas por ser o melhor parceiro que ele teve em anos, mas o risco de serem pegos deixava tudo muito mais emocionante. Mas, como todo vício, Tony ficara dependente disso, e temia o dia (ou melhor, a noite) em que ele não viria mais.

Estava atrasado.

Aquele maldito estava atrasado.

Todas as noites, pontualmente à meia-noite ele estava ali.

E hoje ele estava atrasado.

Tony bufou, olhou para a janela e conferiu as horas novamente. Mas onde diabos ele estava? O trato não era que, para Tony ter mais uma noite maravilhosa de sexo com aquele ser absurdamente lindo e gostoso, ambos deveriam estar no quarto naquele horário? Bem, se ele não iria aparecer, Tony poderia dormir mais cedo. Contrariado e irritado, jogou-se na cama, ordenou a Jarvis para apagar as luzes e se enrolou no lençol como uma criança emburrada, deixando apenas a cabeça de fora.

A já conhecida mão fria tocou seu ombro e, lentamente, desceu por suas costas até chegar em sua coxa, onde parou e começou o caminho inverso, percorrendo a coluna do milionário. Tony sorriu.

"E aí, Homem-Rena" cumprimentou o humano, debochado como de costume, virando-se para o visitante. "Achei que não vinha mais."

Loki ronronou em resposta antes de beijar Tony. Agarrou os lençóis e puxou-os para longe do humano enquanto succionava e mordia seu pescoço. Tony passou um braço sobre os ombros de Loki e usou o outro para se levantar ligeiramente e dar mais acesso à boca macia do deus nórdico. Loki sentou-se sobre as coxas de Tony, enquanto este agarrava seus cabelos e puxava sua cabeça para trás, no intuito de retribuir as carícias.

"Ao contrário de você, Sr. Stark, eu nunca falto ou me atraso aos meus compromissos" sussurrou Loki com os lábios encostados no ouvido de Tony, fazendo a pele do humano se arrepiar.

"Hoje você atrasou."

"Eu já estava aqui. Só estava esperando você apagar as luzes."

Dando a conversa por encerrada, Loki estalou os dedos, livrando tanto ele quanto Tony das roupas. Tony envolveu Loki com os braços, puxando-o para um beijo meio aflito de desejo. Loki ajeitou-se melhor e sentou sobre o membro já ereto de Tony, suspirando. Tony moveu os quadris para cima, estocando Loki, que respondeu jogando seus quadris para baixo.

"Não se acanhe, Anthony" sussurrou Loki, mordendo os lábios para não gemer. "Mostre-me o que sabe."

Tony geralmente reclamava por não o chamarem pelo apelido. "Anthony" era formal demais, e ele era muito descontraído para ser tratado com tanta formalidade. Mas ele tinha que admitir que qualquer coisa ficava mil vezes mais sexy quando pronunciada por Loki.

O reator no peito de Tony iluminava todo o quarto e aquela cena com luzes azuis, que contrastavam com a pele fria de Loki, agora suado e ofegante. Uma visão fascinante, que sempre fazia Tony se perguntar quantos mais já viram o deus das trapaças daquele jeito. Não importava quantos fossem, Tony sabia que ele seria diferente de todos os outros. Ele deixaria sua marca em Loki, e não seria maculando a pele de seda do deus nórdico.

"Tony..."

Loki estava próximo de seu limite. Tony aumentou a velocidade e a força das estocadas, além de finalmente dar alguma atenção ao membro negligenciado de Loki, masturbando-o na mesma intensidade de suas estocadas. Ele também estava bem próximo de seu clímax, mas queria que Loki viesse primeiro, ou que eles viessem juntos.

"Ngh... Tony, c-calma..." gemeu Loki, sorrindo. Tony beijou Loki mais uma vez antes de, com um gemido semi-estrangulado, ambos alcançarem o clímax.

"Eu disse pra você não brincar com fogo ou ia se queimar" murmurou Tony, ofegante, mordendo o lábio inferior de Loki como este fizera tantas outras vezes consigo. Loki, ainda rindo, vestiu a Tony e a si mesmo novamente com um estalar de dedos. "Não quer ficar mais um pouco?"

"Não" respondeu Loki, levantando-se da cama. "Preciso ir antes que seus amigos acordem."

"Mesmo? Nós poderíamos partir pro segundo round caso você ficasse. E você iria embora bem cedo, antes de alguém acordar."

Loki sorriu.

"Você é viciante, Tony Stark." comentou, beijando Tony uma última vez antes de ir. "Mas é melhor guardar um pouco de fogo para amanhã."


End file.
